In one known device for fuel injection in internal combustion engines (German Patent No. 197 58 817 B4), a connection cup, which encloses the connection opening, is premolded on the fuel distributor, and an intermediate sleeve having an intake section is inserted into the connection cup and sealed from the cup wall with the aid of an O-ring. The intermediate sleeve is fixed in place on the fuel distributor by a securing element that engages with the intermediate sleeve and the connection cup in a form-fitting manner Via its pipe connection, the valve for metering the fuel is inserted into a widened section of the intermediate sleeve and sealed from the sleeve wall by an O-ring. A separate spring mount, between which a pressure spring is braced, is formed on the fuel distributor and the valve. After the valve has been inserted into a cylinder head bore in the cylinder head of the internal combustion engine and after the fuel distributor is secured on the cylinder head, the pressure spring, which is tensioned during the assembly, retains the valve with force-locking inside the cylinder bore.